Can't Stop
by VanInBlack
Summary: Pure smut between Rossi and Strauss, without any plot to summarize. Written for the Naughty & Nice Challenge.


_**A/N: This is my entry for the Naughty and Nice Challenge on the Smut Club Forum. Please be aware that this story contains nothing but pure smut and therefore deserves the rating!**_

_**Spoilers for episode 6x11 "25 to Life"!**_

_**Disclaimer: The usual... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Can't Stop**

She was wearing that pearl necklace and the earrings he'd given her for her birthday last month. In combination with that black pencil skirt. And she was on warpath again.

And as much as he hated to admit it, it turned him on tremendously, made him want to have her right now instead of waiting for the evening when they got home to either his or her place.

At the moment she was down in the middle of the bullpen, chewing on Morgan for his part in the release of a convicted murderer, who had killed another person within hours of his release.

He would take Morgan's side later, when she got to him to inform him of his team's responsibility, just because.

It would always build her rage when he took his team's side without even acknowledging hers, a rage that would turn into fire as soon as they were home and in bed – sometimes they didn't even make it there – and would eventually benefit both of them.

Although, strictly speaking, he was glad that he usually didn't have to deal with her on a daily basis. That was usually Hotch's job, but he was currently acting as the Unit Chief's substitute for a few days. If he had to be in Hotch's shoes every day, he would go crazy having to hide behind his desk all day long, just like now, with a raging hard-on in his pants, just because she managed to make his blood boil with a simple look. If she were in here right now, he couldn't guarantee for anything.

He kept on watching her and Morgan for a little while longer, before he got up and shut the blinds on his windows. The team were going to meet again in a few minutes to work on the case, and he needed some time to calm himself down. That wouldn't work if he had a constant view of her well-shaped ass in that tight black skirt in front of his eyes.

~.~.~

Hours later, it appeared that their convicted murderer had been innocent all along. They had narrowed down their suspect pool to one person, even though the evidence pointing towards the man was circumstantial at best.

Morgan knew it, but he was too agitated to clear his name and save his career to give a shit, clutching at the straws like a drowning man. And he knew it, too, just like he knew that she was right when she warned them not to get ahead of themselves.

But he couldn't help it. Challenging her would always be one of the biggest pleasures for him. The moment she closed the few steps between them, staring into his eyes with so much spite and clear annoyance with his behavior, all of his self-control went out the door. He had to have her, right now, even if she killed him for it.

"Morgan, would you please leave me and Chief Strauss alone for a minute? I'll be down with you in a few," he said as quietly and calmly as his current state allowed him to, hoping that his younger colleague wouldn't notice the bulge forming in his jeans, his eyes never leaving Erin's.

"Sure thing, Rossi. I'll be in the conference room."

As soon as Morgan closed the door behind himself, his arms snatched forward and pulled her against him, and before she could even realize what was happening, he pressed his lips firmly onto hers.

"David! What do you think you're doing?" She gasped breathlessly when the need for air drove them apart.

"I have to have you. Right now!" His voice was dark and filled with lust, just like his eyes that were staring into hers, leaving no doubt about his intention.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" She hissed, casting a worried look toward her closed office door, afraid that someone would burst in any minute.

"You've made me all hot and bothered today, from the moment I came into the office this morning, so deal with the consequences!" He took her hand and pressed it against his groin. "Feel that? That's how I've had to walk around all day! You just had to wear that necklace and the skirt today, didn't you?"

Not waiting for an answer, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss again, his hand wandering down her back to cup her ass and keep her firmly against his hard body.

"David, we have a rule about the office!" She started protest again, but her words fell on deaf ears as his lips traveled to her earlobe.

"Screw the rule, I can't wait until tonight!" He growled darkly, daring her to object further.

"Agent Morgan's waiting for you," she made one last try, but her resistance melted away with every word as his hands found the hem of her skirt, riding it up her thighs and over her ass.

He quickly pushed her backwards until they reached her desk, frantically tearing down her panties, before he lifted her up and sat her down on it.

"You've been wanting me, too, haven't you?" He whispered seductively into her ear as his fingers found her already wet pussy.

"David!" A quiet, needy moan escaped from her lips as he expertly manipulated her soaked folds. "You're gonna have to hurry!"

"Trust me, I'm so turned on, I'm not gonna last long anyway," he groaned against the pulse of her neck, sucking it gently.

"Fuck, yes!" He hissed, almost overwhelmed by pleasure when she unzipped his pants and reached inside to give him a few firm strokes before freeing him to her eyes.

"You're really desperate, aren't you?" She squeezed him gently and smeared the bit of precum around the sensitive tip of his penis, causing him to jerk against her. He was surprised that he didn't come right there, into her hands.

"You have no idea," he pressed out, pulling her to the edge of the desk, stepping between her spread thighs.

Without another warning, he entered her in one deep stroke, causing her to utter a loud groan that he quickly caught in a fervent kiss.

He didn't waste any time letting her adjust to his size, and realized that it wasn't necessary, when her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, pulling him even deeper. Her small, chanting moans and sighs were music to his ears, and he knew that he had never nor would he ever desire a woman as much as he did her.

The scent of her hot sex clouded his mind as his deep and steady thrusts became erratic and harder. Wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her in place, he used the other to reach between them and fondle her clit. This time, he barely caught her high-pitched scream. Her next moan got drowned by his tongue tangling with hers in a battling kiss, as his fingers and his poundings worked her closer and closer to her climax.

"Fuck, you're so good, baby! So hot and tight!" He whispered frantically.

They came together hard, clinging to each other like a lifeline, while he kept thrusting rapidly into her, riding out their orgasms.

He stayed inside her until he was completely soft and spent, burying his fave in the crook of her neck as she kept her arms around him, holding and caressing him tenderly. They'd both come to mean so much to each other that it always ended like that, holding each other until they slowly became aware of their surroundings again.

"I love you," he said quietly into her ear, pressing a soft kiss against her temple that wouldn't suggest the heat and passion that had been between them just seconds ago.

"I love you, too," she answered, stroking a warm hand down his cheek.

They didn't say the words very often, and she didn't need to hear them to know what he was feeling for her, but it still touched her every time he'd express them.

"Come on, you're team's waiting for you," she finally said, shedding out of his embrace.

Quickly rearranging himself, he asked: "Dinner at my place tonight? I'll cook."

"You bet. You've got a lot to make up for for what you put me through in the last ten minutes. In fact, I'd say I'll let you cook for the rest of the week as a punishment."

"Aww, sweetheart. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the ride," he grinned widely. "And let me warn you that I'm not through with you yet. We'll continue this after dinner."

"I can't wait," she winked, meaning every word.

Taking his face into her hands, she kissed him again, tenderly, her expression becoming serious again. "Be careful, okay? Stanworth is not a person to mess around with. This could cost you your career. You and Morgan," she said, her concern obvious.

"I know. And I will. I promise. I'll pull him out when he goes too far."

He gave her one last kiss. "I'll see you tonight. Be ready."


End file.
